


嘿，宝贝，想来打魁地奇吗

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 你真好看，所以你一定得来格兰芬多。我一定要让你成为有史以来最棒的击球手。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HP AU，一个关于Spock的成长（与爱情）故事

Spock本来是准备就读拉文克劳的。

这没什么好奇怪的。瓦肯人的祖祖辈辈，但凡在英国念过两年书，全都毕业于拉文克劳。对于这个有些神秘的种族而言，赫奇帕奇太过平和，格兰芬多太过喧闹，斯莱特林——表面看起来与拉文克劳颇为相近，然而比起智慧，却更醉心于权力与欲望，其结果反倒与除了知识外别无所求的拉文克劳成了两个极端。所以，拉文克劳，简直是每个具备逻辑的瓦肯人的必然之选。

Spock，作为一个平凡的瓦肯混血儿，一个刚满13岁连青春期反抗期都没到的小年轻，对挑战祖先的传统可以说是毫无兴趣。他急于证明自己是个合格的瓦肯人，可问题是很多时候，事情永远都不会像你希望地那般进行。那一天也是如此。当时，三年级的他正一只手拎着书包，垂着眼，乖乖跟着父亲跋涉过霍格沃兹长长的走廊。走廊两侧的教室里偶尔会有学生脑袋探出来，他们看着还没有换上巫师袍的Spock，发出嗡嗡的私语。

“这里不如瓦肯科学院那么适合你。事实上，你会发现这里大多数生物都过于喧闹，没有逻辑。并且坚持用魔法，而不是科学来解释很多现象。”走在前面的父亲用着低低的耳语声快速讲道，在4.73天前，他被委任为驻英大使，这就是为什么Spock不得不跟着父母转学。“但你会发现拉文克劳的与众不同。那里的学生安静，好学，他们中绝大多数人毕业后都成为了优秀的研究者。”他为Spock描绘着从拉文克劳毕业后的美好图景，并且暗示如果想未来回到瓦肯科学院深造，那么拉文克劳正是Spock的不二之选。对此，Spock不置可否。多少年后的他才意识到，这极有可能是父亲试图安慰儿子不安的一种方式。但就当时的Spock看来，Sarek是个百分百遵循逻辑的瓦肯人，而安慰毫无疑问，是应该被管理的情绪反应之一。

他跟随父亲进了校长室。头发花白的校长常规性地问了他几个问题，提出后续手续完全可以由Sarek完成，“Spock可以在校园里随便转转”。Spock意识到这并不是一个提议，而是父亲和校长要进行不适合自己在场对话的前奏。所以他只是拘谨地行了个礼，走下了校长室的石阶。

霍格沃兹在四月明媚的春光里舒展开了它未知的身躯。

年轻的Spock站在七楼的走廊里，不知道自己能去干什么。

然后，一个皮革制的，直径约25.47cm的东西擦过了他的头发。

他躲得足够快，否则那个球绝对会正中他的面部。被施了魔法的球砰地砸裂了他身后墙壁上的画像，在画像高分贝的抗议声中，游走球哼哼唧唧地打了个旋。

“看着点儿，Chekov！”窗外传来了一声精力十足的呐喊。“你差点砸到人！”

“抱歉，兑长！”另一个小孩全力呐喊，“可刚刚明明是你一棒子打歪的！”

“是你传给我的角度不对！”那个声音还在窗外大喊大叫着，而声音的主人，则终于慢慢悠悠地调整着扫帚高度，缓缓下降到了跟窗台平齐的位置，“不好意思，我打到你了吗？”

年轻的James T. Kirk穿着他那件标志性的龙皮短外套，一只手握着扫帚杆，一只手拎着金属球棍，仿佛不小心从天上掉下来的一个小太阳，正满溢着热情与开朗地朝他问着话。

Spock走神了0.73秒。他瞪着那个字面意义从天而降的男孩，还有男孩碎金般灿烂的头发，湖水般清澈的眼睛，以及明明差点伤到人，却满不在乎的，快快活活的笑容。

“并无大碍。”他摇了摇头。

他看着男孩好奇地将身子倾向城堡的这一侧，那双过大的蓝眼睛里倒映出Spock的模样。

“我从来没有见过你。”他松开了抓着扫帚柄的手，若有所思地揉了揉鼻子，当他这么做的时候，Spock差点以为他会从扫帚上掉下来，可那个男孩却没有。他稳稳当当地坐在那个该死的扫把上，好像他天生就知道要怎么骑扫帚一样。“你一定是那个转学来的瓦肯人。”

这不是个问句，Spock没有回答。

“嘿，你知道吗，我是Jim，Jim Kirk，你可以叫我Jim。”男孩还在喋喋不休着，“我听到他们议论你会来，但没想到这么快就可以碰见你。我是不是学校里第一个和你说话的？他们应该都还在上课。你看起来真不错，虽然板着个脸，但我喜欢你眉骨下的眼睛。Scotty给我看过他收藏的杂志上的画儿，你的眼睛长得就和那些模特好像。又大又亮。说起来你是不是还不知道我的学院，我是格兰芬多……”

Spock任由他喋喋不休，一直到男孩终于把肚子里的话都倒了个干净，他才想了想，歪起了头。“你是第一个和我说话的人。我叫Spock。”虽然男孩并没有问他，但是根据他母亲的教导，第一次见面交换名字是人类的礼仪之一，况且让对方知晓自己的名字也是符合逻辑的。

可男孩却像是听到天底下最好听的话一样，咧起嘴来笑了。“Spock。”他用舌尖玩弄着这个词的发音，转了两转，“我可喜欢你。你分院了吗？”

“否定的。”当听到Jim说喜欢的时候，Spock感到了几分茫然——他知道瓦肯人以外的生物，会用喜欢和讨厌这两个形容来区分不同的事物，但他从来没有想过，喜欢可以来得这么简单，这么……轻易。可他将茫然好好放在了胃里。“我会在晚宴时参加分院仪式。”

“只为你一个人开的分院仪式，酷。”男孩，Jim，吹了声口哨。“也就是说你可能被分到格兰芬多来。老天，你一定要分到格兰芬多，你这么好看，肯定最适合打球了。”

“我不能理解，格兰芬多与好看还有打球之间的关联。”Spock礼貌地回答，他已经开始体会到了父亲所说的，身边生物缺乏逻辑性时的奇妙感受。但要Spock说，它没那么糟。“但还是谢谢你对我容貌的赞美。”他犹豫了一下，这句话说起来有点怪怪的，不过他母亲教导他，要善待别人的好意。

这让他眼睁睁地看着Jim在扫帚上笑得前仰后合。他笑得太厉害了，以至于嗖地一下，他居然和扫帚一起从七楼窗台的高度掉了下去。Spock吓了一跳，他以瓦肯人惊慌失措的方式探头朝下面望去，结果还没看着人，那个金头发的小恶魔（这个形容来源自格兰芬多的七年级守门员McCoy，虽然Spock相信Jim并不具备恶魔血统，但另一方面，他不得不承认这个形容具备某种微妙的精确性）就又唰地飞回到了原地。他现在离窗台拉开了一点距离，可能因为Spock探头出来，如果不拉开距离，两个人就得把脸贴在一起。

“你担心我。”他开心地嚷嚷着。“你把头探出来，这是在担心我。”

“事实上，”瓦肯人澄清说。“我认为这是一种被突如其来的事件惊吓到的常规反应。你应该遵守飞天扫帚的规则，两只手抓紧扫帚柄，否则出现事故的概率会增大到67.1%。”承认在看到Jim掉下去时心里猛然一空的下坠感，让他稍稍有点不舒服。

“我才不管什么67.1%，反正对于我，它就是0%。”Jim骑着扫帚翻跟头。

“这毫无逻辑。”

“我就是逻辑。”

这句话把Spock震住了。他直觉这句话并不是说Jim具有逻辑这个词当中间名或者外号，可如果不是出于这个原因，他又想不出Jim这么强词夺理的意义所在。所以他不置可否地眨着眼。

那个小孩又凑得离Spock近了一点。“我说真的，Spock。”他大咧咧地，亲昵地叫着瓦肯人的名字——上一个这么喊他名字，感情充沛，热情洋溢，没有任何蔑视或者伤害他意图的人还是他的人类母亲。“你一定要来格兰芬多，我喜欢你，并且我觉得你一定可以成为一名最棒的击球手。”

你喜欢我。“击球手？”Spock问了这句话里他最不关心的单词。“那是什么？”

Jim又骑着他的扫帚来了个360度大回旋——他精力旺盛到好像一刻都停不下来，“是魁地奇的一个名词！老天，你们瓦肯人都不玩魁地奇的吗？”他飞快地往球场方向瞥了眼，“不行，我得回去训练了。要不然Bones一定会狠狠踢我的屁股的——但是答应我，来格兰芬多好吗？我其实一直想做找球手，可队里人不够，我只好先做击球手。如果你来的话，我们一定可以组成学校最棒的那支球队。”

我没骑过扫帚，Spock想告诉他。并且我对骑扫帚也不感兴趣——在有其他旅行方式的时候，坚持坐在一个清洁工具上，同时进行没有任何实质意义的危险运动，毫无逻辑。况且瓦肯人世世代代都是拉文克劳，Spock进入格兰芬多的概率不到7.41%。

可是Jim没有给他回话的机会，他轻轻一夹腿，扫帚就和火箭似的嗖地蹿了出去，空气中只留下男孩最后大吼的余响，“说好了，格兰芬多见！”

Spock呆呆地站在七楼的走廊中，不明白他刚刚和人说好了什么。他脚下，男孩忘记带走的那个游走球，还在疯狂地啃噬着他的脚踝。

 

* * *

 

 

他是真的不知道该怎么向父亲解释自己成了一名格兰芬多。虽然当分院帽从头上摘下来的时候，他的脑海里一片空白，连父亲这个单词都想不起来。

他摘下分院的帽子，呆呆地望着台下同样一脸呆滞的同学们。因为分院帽坚持说，Spock选择的是格兰芬多，这打破了瓦肯人几千年以来，从有记录以来，就一直呆在拉文克劳的分院传统。当然啦，底下的学生们也没有想到会出这样的意外。他可以看到拉文克劳桌，几个已经在学校就读多年的瓦肯人正在交头接耳着。都不需要更多证据，简单的推断就可以告诉他，他们在讨论他人类的血统。

而台下的人类则一脸茫然着——瓦肯人一定会就读拉文克劳这件事，肯定伴随着转学生这个消息的出现一起传遍了这个校园。所有人都做好了他会去读拉文克劳的准备，他甚至能眼尖地瞅见拉文克劳院放在脚底下的欢迎转学生的横幅。现在的情景，根本就没有逻辑。

（所以为什么Jim在明知拉文克劳传统的情况下，却依旧要坚持Spock来格兰芬多？）

他又环视了一圈。

有人鼓起了掌，声音很响亮。然后稀稀拉拉的，像是沉睡的人惊醒了那样，掌声变得热烈了起来。

“Spock，这儿！这儿！”最先开始鼓掌的人朝着他大喊大叫——他绝对是格兰芬多喧哗的代表人物——“欢迎加入魁地奇队，伙计！”他用力拥抱了一把还没有从自己进了格兰芬多这件事的惊吓中缓过神来的Spock。他们拥抱的时候，Jim的脸颊贴在了Spock的脸颊上，于是他阳光，青草，还有风一样爽朗的味道充斥了Spock的感官。为了完成拥抱这个动作，他的手指无意识地落在了Jim的脖子后，透过指尖，瓦肯人分享到了这为热情，冲动的人类的每一丝喜悦与自豪。“我隔壁有个空床位，你可以直接住过来。记得提醒我晚上给你看我的课表。还有，你一定饿了，因为我肚子都快饿瘪了。你得尝尝我们的炸土豆饼，还有牛肉派！什么，你不吃肉！好吧，那你可以试试南瓜汁。”他呱啦呱啦呱啦呱啦着，就好像永远都说个没完。

而那一刻，Spock没有想自己该怎么写信给父亲，告诉他自己成为了一名格兰芬多。他也没有去想，身为瓦肯人却选择了格兰芬多的自己又都会遭遇些什么。他没来得起去想，因为他只顾看着Jim，看着Jim将一大份南瓜馅饼盛进了他的盘子里。

“放轻松。”男孩大力地拍打着他的肩膀，以一种瓦肯人绝对不会使用的力道和方式，“这儿的课程不难，我是年级第一，你有问题可以来问我。你会过得很开心。”

开心是一种不符合逻辑的感情。

而当Jim这么说着，拽着Spock的胳膊，试图和他推销桌子上奇奇怪怪口味的豆子的时候，那让Spock暖洋洋，就好像吃了巧克力般的安宁感，也毫无疑问是不合逻辑的臆想。

不合逻辑。

但Spock知道，他会在格兰芬多过得满足。


	2. Chapter 2

Spock会在格兰芬多获得满足。

笑话。

连一个礼拜的时间都不用，Spock就充分意识到了，父亲口中“绝大多数人类都太过喧闹，毫无逻辑”是什么意思。在全校最初两天“天哪快看那里有个坐在格兰芬多桌子旁的瓦肯人”的冲动劲儿过去后，他根本就是被格兰芬多强行绑架。每个人都在拼命地说啊说啊说个永远没完。他们上课的时候说话，吃饭的时候说话，图书馆里说话，甚至在熄灯以后的睡觉时间，都要一边说话一边进行天知道他们到底几岁了的枕头大战。他们喧闹，快乐，情感外露，过于纯粹，而那首致辞欢迎歌里提到的“勇气”，则全都被这群活力四射的小伙子们用到了闯祸上。他们就好像生来就懂得要如何惹事生非。坐在他们之中，安静地吃着午饭的Spock已经完全意识到了自己的格格不入。

他用刀叉安静地切开了自己面前的素食馅饼，假装没有注意到身边同学们手指头上，闪着亮光的油渍。

而手指头来得最为亮晶晶的，虽然没有任何逻辑或者证据可言但是仔细想来有79.1%可能是Spock最终进了格兰芬多的罪魁祸首，本人简直像是喧闹之神，刚刚从某个金灿灿全是光的地方跳下来的小太阳，James Kirk，转过了头，他的手甚至直接搭上了Spock的肩。“你可以直接用手吃的，Spock。”他懒洋洋地说。懒洋洋，又充满了活力。“说真的，今天学校提供的是手抓肉和烤蔬菜诶，没有人会用刀叉吃烧烤的，好吗？试试嘛，绝对会超开心的——”

Jim拉长了声音。对于他这段话，Spock不置可否，事实上，他注意到礼堂另一边的桌子上，有人正认认真真地在用刀叉吃着烤肉，这就打破了Jim“没有人会用刀叉吃烧烤”的结论。以往的经验总结证明，“谁谁谁一定会怎样”的句式有99.7%的可能是错误的。如果是往常，他一定会面无表情指出这一点，然后任由Jim爆发出一阵夸张到过分的大笑。可今天他没有。他冷淡地将馅饼切成了更多的小块。

Jim叹了口气，他伸手搂住了Spock的肩膀——自从他进了学校，Jim还是第一个也是唯一一个有胆子这么干的人，他就好像从来没见过瓦肯人，也从来没上过物种礼仪培训课一样，堂而皇之地搂上了Spock的肩膀（第一次发生时，拉文克劳的瓦肯人们为此倒吸了一口冷气，Spock甚至能感觉到自己脸上浮现出淡淡的绿晕——但他并不会就此事向他的同族们道歉，这和他们无关，所以也不合逻辑）。而现在，Jim Kirk不仅搂着他的肩膀，还把脸凑过来，用那种人类“两个人一起咬耳朵说悄悄话”式的亲密姿势，凑到了他的脸旁，“我今天真的不是故意让你迟到的，好吗？我没想到说服那个扫帚会花那么久，本来我以为它就是普通地闹闹情绪……”

好了，这又引出了另一个Spock敬谢不敏，宁愿不谈的话题。在进入学校第二天就被格兰芬多魁地奇队队长强行拉去成为了队员，然后在一个礼拜都没能喊过“起来”后，看到扫帚乖乖跳进自己手中的瓦肯人不动声色地甩开了Jim的胳膊，继续切着自己的馅饼。

“嘿，Spock，你不要这么不开心……”

“瓦肯人不会不开心，Kirk先生。”

“您都叫我Kirk先生了，Spock。啊说真的，我都跟你道歉了，我保证不会再因为魁地奇害你迟到了。”他的手又搂了上来——Spock花了0.13秒思考，James Kirk是不是真的不进行肢体接触就不能好好讲话。但答案毫无疑问是否定的。他曾经见过他和一年级的Chekov进行了半个小时的谈话，却除了最后的拍肩膀外毫无其他动作。

不过Spock没有甩脱他，所以他自己也需要负有一定的责任。他理应更直白，更认真地向Jim表示，被如此入侵个人空间的困扰。

虽然更让Spock困扰的是，他并没有为此感到困扰。这就是今天他拒绝交谈的第三层原因。

James Kirk安慰性地拍了拍他的肩——他能感觉到那种模糊的安慰之情。他是接触型心灵感应者，他的手指可以轻易地感受他人的情绪，而其余的身体接触却要来得模糊得多。况且现在Spock穿着巫师袍子，理论上讲任何接触都不可能穿过这层布料让他产生任何的心灵感应。但实际上Jim就是做到了，Spock认为这可能和太阳悬挂在空中，它高达5500摄氏度的存在让人就算有衣物保护也依旧可能感受到热度，甚至被晒伤的原理相类似。Jim就是一个情感来得如此鲜明强烈的特殊生物。

如果Spock是个人类，他可能会把这个想法描绘得更诗意一点，比如“他是让人无法拒绝的阳光”之类的。但Spock是个瓦肯人，以上的假设不存在可行性，也就不具有讨论的价值。

何况当Jim搂着你，让他的情绪和热度搅得你心烦意乱的时候（但却又不到需要冥想的程度，只是需要多分点心思去压制，有趣），你很难“那么”多线程地思考或者处理事。

“别这样嘛，Spock——”人类拖长了声音，他甚至为了追求那种夸张的效果，直接将头磕在了Spock的肩膀上。Spock盯着眼前的素饼，用了大脑的23.7%思索为什么同样是百合科属，他所品尝的蔬菜和他家乡的蔬菜会有如此大的味道差别。

而他其余的76.3%在忙着听Jim说。“我真的不知道该怎么继续道歉啦。你看，我只是想让你和扫帚交流交流感情——这没什么好害羞的，真的。当年为了让Bones做我的守门员，我把他和扫帚在一起关了六天它才终于同意试着载他，这还不算Bones出来后追在我后面试图殴打我的三天，可他依旧是我们最好的守门员，用他啰哩啰嗦的‘看着点儿你个垃圾你会搞断自己骨头’的发言打飞每一个鬼飞球……我只是没想到会惹出这么多事。我的错，我下次注意，绝对不会耽误你上课，让你迟到了……所以，我们合个好，好吗？”

这个道歉非常地恳切，除了人类指尖溢出的感情暴露了Jim一点都没有感到抱歉，只是跃跃欲试地准备换一种方法惹事的现实。

Spock用他这个年纪所能做出的最为高深莫测的表情凝视着面前的馅饼。

他知道他不应该为此拒绝和Jim交流，虽然Jim必须理解自己的行为会造成怎样的后果（严格来说，Spock拒绝和他说话也并不是一个很严重的后果，不过这是另一个讨论主题），但至此为止Jim已保证他不会再做出类似的事干扰Spock按时上课或者学习（尽管Jim在今天内干出其他事干扰Spock上课和学习的概率高达77.61%，如果把它延长到一周，那么在0.00001%的置信区间下，概率依旧会是100%），那么继续拒绝交流就是不合逻辑的。

但Spock依旧拒绝交谈。他认真地凝视着盘子，思考着自己到底为什么会进入格兰芬多，为什么会任由Jim对自己勾肩拉背，又为什么会同意到球场上，对着一把灰扑扑的扫帚愚蠢地喊上一句起来，并在发现扫帚没有回应自己的呼唤，甚至都没有滚上一滚——意即他不必参加某种高危险性并且毫无逻辑的运动后，感到了一种需要被理智控制住的不悦。

Sarek是对的，他想。他需要更多的冥想，他对情绪的管控较同龄人更为薄弱，由于血统，他需要付出更多的努力。

可这依旧不能改变Jim Kirk正坐在他身边的事实。事实上，Jim在又喊了他几次后，干脆抓住了他的手腕——霍格沃兹的一年级礼仪课教会了他们，不要抓Kasych人的触须（那非常敏感），不要在猎户星人问能不能来一炮时和她们生气，不要让身为贝塔索人的同学帮自己偷看别人的梦，并且最为重要的，不要随随便便和一个瓦肯人握手——很明显，Jim学过这个，所以他没去抓Spock的手，而是天才地抓住了他的手腕。这带来了一股微弱却不能忽视的刺激，Spock打了个冷颤。

“啊唷，对不起。”Jim吓了一跳——虽然他吓一跳的第一反应是手指继续攥紧（它们和八爪鱼一样黏着Spock的皮肤），紧接着才反应过来，匆忙地把Spock的手给丢开。“你们连手腕都不能摸的吗？我不知道，我还以为只包括手指部分。”

“我相信在霍格沃兹的老师介绍过原因后，任何一个听课者都应该意识到，对于瓦肯人来说无论何种肢体接触都是极为不礼貌的。区别不过是冒犯程度的不同。”他本能性地回答，甚至都没意识到自己回答了什么。他正在无意识地摩挲着自己的手腕，思考着那一瞬间的感觉。他觉得那里……

痛得发痒。

就好像被太阳烫伤，留下了烙印。

在那一瞬间，他没能感触到Jim的感情。就好像一个人被出其不意地烫到，一时想不出到底是怎么回事。虽然只有一秒，可Spock的本能挣脱了理智。他的理智回溯，只能回想起一片空白。

这极为不妥，事实上，让Spock本人蒙羞。

他坐在那儿，瞪着盘子。知道Jim正在他身旁，不知所措地盯着自己。

“我……真抱歉。”过了一会儿，Jim才喃喃地说，“我不知道你们会敏感成这个样子。我真的没想到，对不起。”

模糊的歉意从搭在Spock肩膀上的手指传来。Spock闭了闭眼。并不是这么敏感。他想。并不是瓦肯人很敏感，而是Jim Kirk这个人把Spock弄得很敏感。

就好像针尖刺入了皮肉——他怀疑这是因为自己陷入人类和其他情绪化种族的包围，加上自己作祟的血统，他所需的冥想时间远远超出了正常范畴。抵达霍格沃兹以来，他只和Jim产生过肢体接触，所以他尚不能得出这是由于他自己的心灵壁垒过于脆弱，还是Jim……本身特点造成此种后果的结论。可无论如何，他必须要自控。他的手指无意识地抚摸着手腕，就好像那里留下了一道伤痕。

一道让人不知所措，不知道应该要索取更多，还是彻底回绝的伤痕。

“所以，我这么搂着你肩也让你不舒服？”Jim小心翼翼地说，现在，他的蓝眼睛是真的很不自在了——Spock搞不清自己是什么时候转过脸去盯着Jim的蓝眼睛的，可能是因为他刚刚在走神（走神，多么不瓦肯），而Jim又突然开口说话，所以Spock下意识掀起眼皮去看他。“抱歉。”Jim垂下肩膀，看起来就好像被人泼了盆冷水，发现自己被人讨厌了的小狗（联想到小狗不合逻辑，Spock告诫自己），他的手指挣了挣，然后缓缓从Spock肩膀上滑下来。

那个让Spock进入了格兰芬多，让他迟到，还总是试图侵入他个人空间的罪魁祸首垂头丧气地说，“我这样让你不舒服了，我，呃，确实，没想到。”他眼睛不自在地来回乱蹿——他是在不自信吗？James Kirk？不自信？“或许你需要一个人呆一会儿？”

他颇为惊异地看着垂下了肩膀的Jim，看着他就那么一下子地丧失了全部的活力，跟那个骑在扫帚上，大喊大叫着你一定要来格兰芬多的男孩判若两人。

“否定的。”他的舌头快过了他的理智——他绝对需要加深冥想，哪怕瓦肯人成年之前，对情绪掌控偶尔会出现纰漏这个理由，都不能成为他脱罪的借口。“你的陪伴并不会让人感到不适。事实上，如果你的触碰超出了礼仪范畴，我会通知你的……瓦肯人不会说谎。”

他真诚地希望Jim不要理解错这句话的意思，对其他的瓦肯人做出类似的行为。他盯着Jim的脸。

然后他再一次惊异地发现，只用了一秒，垂头丧气的男孩一下子变得快乐了起来。他又开始发光。就好像不知疲倦的太阳似的，没完没了地闪着光。Spock简直要怀疑Jim实际上是一个气球，而Spock的安慰则给它一次性地打进了太多的气。

“我就知道你是爱我的，Spock。”他根本恨不得贴在Spock的身上。这太过了，但Spock需要想想他该如何告知Jim这件事。他得想想，问题Jim的动作总是比Spock的思考要快。“你爱我，我一定会让那把该死的扫帚爱上你。”

“我并不爱你，那不合逻辑。”他冷静地说，“并且扫帚也不可能爱人，你的表述是混乱的。”

“闭嘴，Spock。”Jim灿烂地微笑，“你再说下去我就得吻你，而你就又得和我发火——行行好，让我过得容易些行吗？”

Spock花了0.54秒思考，Jim的“吻你”到底是一种夸大修辞还是陈述事实，还有亲吻的结果是否用“发火”这个不准确的形容可以涵盖。但在他得出结论前，Jim就已经结束了他们间的谈话。

“我一定要让你成为格兰芬多有史以来最棒的击球手。”

Spock盯着自己的盘子，再一次产生了不切实际的，希望时光倒流他好能坐到拉文克劳桌子旁的强烈渴望。

 

* * *

 

他第三次询问McCoy到底发生了什么事，而这位七年级的守门员却只是叫他闭嘴，“你只需要站在他身后，然后用你该死的瓦肯射线杀掉对面那几个弱智就可以了，懂了吗？”

事实上，他不懂。他试图跟McCoy解释他不知道所谓的瓦肯射线是什么——或许人类搞错了，以为某种射线来自瓦肯于是就强行给它扣上了瓦肯的前缀，就跟美洲的印第安人跟印度人毫无关联是一样的道理。其次他也不拥有这种射线，更不知道该如何使用它。既然McCoy暗示了，它足以杀掉对面的几个人类，那么毫无疑问这种射线应该是被管制的危险品。无证拥有它想必会违反一系列的危险物品管控法和保密守则。Spock还想指出虽然对面的几位人类一直以来的行动都有失正常人类的水准，但他们能进霍格沃兹，那么智商肯定也在标准线以上，意即弱智这个形容是有失偏颇的。可当他开口的时候，McCoy踹了他一脚，于是瓦肯人只能乖乖地闭上嘴，一动不动地站在他魁地奇的队长身后。

说到他的队长，Jim正抄着手，跟斯莱特林院的六年级魁地奇队长（他记得人们把这位击球手喊作Khan）小心翼翼地兜着圈。这就跟神奇动物保护课上，教授给他们展示的，雄性生物为了争夺雌性动物的欢心而发起致死决斗是一样的场面。Spock四处望了望——四个学院的女孩站在远方，兴奋地窃窃私语。可以，这很逻辑。

“看看我们的小Kirk给自己找了位什么样的击球手。”最终，斯莱特林院的男孩先开了口。Spock不怎么喜欢这个声音，虽然偏好本身是不符合逻辑的。男人的声调不高，极轻，就好像盘踞在岩石上的蛇，危险地朝人吐出信子。“一个战战兢兢连规则都不敢打破的小瓦肯人？哦当然，他看起来个头挺高，虽然瘦得像是根麻杆……无论如何肯定都比你壮。这样的男孩让你充满了安全感吗，Kirk boy？告诉我，你是不是被他的三倍力量给搞得神魂颠倒，才会以为这么一个胆小怕事的懦夫，都能跑到我们的赛场上来？”

他的队长用鼻子喷了口气，Spock花了几秒来判断，这算不算一声表示冷笑的不屑。“不劳您费心，原句奉还，懦夫——Spock绝对会成为霍格沃兹有史以来最好的一位击球手，而到时候我就要骑在扫帚上，好好地欣赏他是怎么把你们的屁股给揍得稀烂。”

Khan露出了一个笑容，蝾螈一样扁平着鼻子的笑容。“您对他可真是信心十足，虽然我怀疑，一个连规矩都不敢打破的小男孩要怎么能鼓起勇气打断别人的骨头。哦Jim，我这次来还真不是为了挑衅，我只是觉得你至少应该提醒一下这位瓦肯人，魁地奇是一个危险性极高的可怕游戏。看看他！”他猛然提高了声音，于是半个魁地奇球场上的人都掉过脸来，盯着站在原地，正一脸茫然又不知所措的Spock。“看看他无辜的，就好像被骗上祭坛的羔羊般无辜的表情。你只是想找个替死鬼替你去打击球手，你好能玩你最擅长的找球手而已，Kirk。承认吧，魁地奇根本就不适合他。瓦肯人生来就是脚踩在地面上，老老实实把一辈子都献给图书馆的种族。他们不能理解，也没有胆量。他们狭隘的认知与循规蹈矩的思想让他们懦弱。而你，Kirk，你只是被自己的欲望冲昏了头，才会连这种无辜的男孩都敢诱骗——你妈妈知道这个会为你而哭泣吗，Kirk Boy？哦她不会，对，我忘了……我们都知道她不会为你而哭的，对吗，Kirk？”

Spock在那个瞬间想起来了很多事，比如他跟Jim第一次遇到的时候，男孩朝自己欢快地喊话。“我其实一直想做找球手，可队里人不够，我只好先做击球手。”他想起来Jim从来都不会给家里写信，每当他去找猫头鹰的时候，男孩都只是跟在自己的身后，在他把信绑在猫头鹰的腿上时，跟猫头鹰屋前的几只野猫一起玩猫猫拳。再比如，他想起Jim扔在床头柜底下，被剪得七零八落的家庭合照。他没告诉Jim自己注意到了——因为他是整个宿舍唯一一个会扫地做卫生的人。那张照片不知道被Jim丢在床底下多少年。一个厌倦、憔悴的女人，一个心不在焉的男孩，只有最右侧金头发的那个小孩在笑。他看起来不超过3岁，什么都不明白，只是好奇地朝着摄像头扑闪着那双水灵水灵的大眼睛……

Spock以为自己忘掉了。然而随着Khan的话，这些模糊的印象却又都活了过来，围着Spock转起了圈圈。

他很想问问Jim这是不是真的，虽然他也不确定自己到底该问哪件事是不是真的。Jim却并没有回头看他，所以他也就没有机会。事实上，此时人类的肌肉紧绷，他抓着扫帚柄的手指正因过于用力而发白。“停止侮辱我的队员，Khan。”他的队长嘶嘶地说着，Spock从来没想过他的队长可以发出这么富有威胁性的声音。他甚至察觉到了哪怕明显处于劣势，他的队长也做好了向前一步，一拳头打碎对方下巴（或者自己手骨）的背后意味。“你会为这句话而后悔的，我发誓——现在，从球场滚出去，你们训练的时间早到了，现在是格兰芬多的练习时间。”

Khan耸耸肩，跟两边的两个壮汉交换了个眼神。Spock有足够多的理由把他们和Khan一样，归类为斯莱特林的改造人。这群起源于人类，但是却经历了特殊基因筛选的物种可以说是人类再度成功进化的分支，他们比普通人类来得更高，更快，也更加强壮。就拿Khan身后那两个壮汉来说吧，他们岁数再大也不会超过五年级，可看起来却像是处在30岁的巅峰期。紧实的肌肉感扑面而来，令人窒息。Spock怀疑就算自己拥有瓦肯人的三倍力量，在纯粹力量的较量里，他还是极有可能落于下风。

“是啊，Kirk队长，你训你们的。”Khan用下巴指了指天空，“我们可没在天上飞着干扰你们的训练，我们只是想在看台上看看，欣赏一下格兰芬多的秘密武器，这位瓦肯人的飞行技巧……还是说，你连让大家围观围观，快活快活的信心都没有，Kirk？只拿小瓦肯人当个幌子，却根本不相信他能稳稳当当地坐在扫帚上——那就太凄惨了，我希望你不会这样。总之别那么小气嘛，Kirk队长，眼看就是我们的对抗赛了，你可不能连这点乐子都不给我们啊。”

Jim的肩膀又一次绷紧了，Spock意识到。全球场的视线，（当然，更恰当的说法是起码有87.361%的人将视线）落在了Spock身上。这种倍受注意的感觉令人颇感微妙，但Spock决定先不去在乎它——事实上，就好像那是不小心挂在身上的蛛丝一样，他一把把它们甩了开。他只是担心着Jim，人类身体紧绷，每一块肌肉都是在为突然地扑出和对殴做准备。Spock很确定在这里打架是100%地违反校规，可如果Jim冲出去，那毫无疑问（虽然从逻辑上讲这大概很成问题），Spock也就得跟着Jim一起扑上去。甭管是要把他拉回来，还是要为了他而对其他人报以老拳。Spock不喜欢打架。他最心不在焉的地方想了几秒父亲知道了会怎么说，但那是之后他要烦心的事。现在问题是Jim如果真在他眼前挨揍，他总不能什么也不干。

在很久很久以后，已经长大了许多，也成熟了许多的瓦肯人回想起这件事时才突然意识到。人类不仅仅会在准备打架时才会肌肉绷紧，有些时候，他们只是用这种神经反射来表述一种心理状态。一种自己重要的东西被人羞辱，而他已经决意无论如何都要保护它的心理状态。

这对于现在的Spock来说，还是太难懂了。他费解地从Jim看向Khan，又从Khan身上看回来。他只是明白了，眼前的人类为了维护自己，而做好了跟改造人，强壮到一个可以打三个的改造人对峙的心理准备。如果Spock是个人类，他现在应当大受感动了。在如今的年头，这是一种极为罕见的兄弟情谊——然而遗憾的是，说到底，Spock是个瓦肯人，一个受过瓦肯教育的典型瓦肯人。所以面前的场景，实际上让他感到了犹疑。

他觉得Jim完全没有必要为了这点事而打架，毕竟，他们早就过了会因为别人羞辱自己或者自己的家人，就大喊着朝着对方冲上去的年纪。像这种事，昂起头，冷冷地再见就足够了。Jim完全没有必要如此地反应过激。

况且正如先前所说，他本身就不是很想打魁地奇。为了没有意义的玩闹而放弃学习，飞到半空中，然后进行各种缺乏防护措施的危险性动作，这毫无疑问地不合逻辑。除此之外，Spock也是真的不讨那把扫帚的喜欢——他们花了两个礼拜，才终于让它乖乖跳到了Spock的手上，而即使是现在，他也依旧能隔着手套感受到扫帚微弱的扭动。就好像它压根就不想让Spock攥在手里似的。扫帚拥有感情，这还真是荒谬。然而霍格沃兹的生物们却广泛存在着，用魔法这个名词来掩盖背后实际存在的科学原理的爱好。火焰熊熊不过是利用磁场原理加快分子间的震动引起火花，荧光闪烁也只是一种奇特的化学作用，绝大多数的魔法本质上是一种高科技，或者尚不能用原理来解释的科学。可如果你指出，这群生物全都会暴跳如雷，“这是魔法，天啊！魔法！你能不能不要这么没有想象力！”拉文克劳的瓦肯人时常哀叹人类的荒谬性。但即使是他们恐怕也说不清，现在正在Spock手里不安扭动着的扫帚是否当真存在感情。

毕竟Spock很有可能是漫长的瓦肯历史中，第一位抄起扫帚，试图跟在一个人类的屁股后面去打魁地奇的，离经叛道的小伙子。

“当然没有问题，”Jim昂起了头来。他一定是被激怒了，否则绝对不会同意这么一个荒谬的挑衅。“Spock现在就可以飞，并且可以比你们所有人飞得都好。别愣着了，Spock，走，咱们上扫帚，打一局完美的三分球给这群傻瓜看看。”

Spock又花了0.37秒才反应出来，Jim最后这句话是在冲着自己说。他慌乱地垂头看了看扫帚，不确认这是否是个好主意。“Jim……”他说。

“别那么紧张，Spock。”已经转过身来的Jim用力地拍了拍他的肩，他声音很小，很明显只是说给Spock一个人听。与此同时，他却忘记了Spock拥有超越人类水平的听力，而不必要地凑到了他的耳朵边。当热乎乎的气体喷在他的耳朵尖上时，Spock怀疑所有人都能发现他的耳朵不自然地变绿了。只有那个罪魁祸首的人类，只有他，才可以做到浑然不觉地说，“什么都不要去想，自由自在地去飞。”

他们终于拉开了一点距离，但瓦肯人发现这并没有什么用，这并不能让他们面前的景象符合逻辑。比如此时此刻，Spock还完全违背逻辑地注意到，Jim的眼睛看起来更蓝了。它们现在甚至漂亮过了两个人头顶湛蓝湛蓝，一望无际的天空。而当Jim现在这么仰着头，满眼期待地望着他的时候，就在刚刚那么近的距离说过话，现在又两眼亮晶晶地，带着一种信心十足的神情望着他的时候，Spock的心跳加速了。

“如果你掉下来，我会接住你的。”Jim的声音充满了某种荒谬的魔力，就好像是一场精神催眠。“我会抓住你，所以什么都不要去想，放开手去干吧，宝贝。”


	3. Chapter 3

他不是故意要这么干的。

不，真不是。

等他反应过来的时候，他已经坐在了医疗翼外的长椅上，老老实实地等待着最新的诊断结果出炉。在内心最深处的角落，他在担忧，父亲会怎么看待这件事，其他瓦肯人又会议论些什么——毕竟，这已经不再是可以用“与他人无关”来轻轻松松打发过去的事情。

一切都只发生在了2.73秒内，甚至可以笼统地形容为一个“几乎不能做出任何非反射性行动”的特殊瞬间。格兰芬多和斯莱特林的魁地奇赛，首次担当找球手的James Kirk瞄准了金色飞贼发起了冲锋，试图妨碍的斯莱特林击球手Khan一棍子击中了Jim的侧肋，侧身来救的Spock一手勾住了Jim的衣领，却在将他拖上扫帚时遭受了另一位斯莱特林击球手的冲撞干扰。到这里为止一切尚在掌控之中。

紧接着，年轻的改造人就因为情不自禁冒出的一句“那小鬼终于死了？”被Spock一扫帚抽中面部，从半空掉了下去。

因为整个过程过于行云流水，以至于都没能给众人一点反应时间，所以当追球手Scott和Uhura从两侧滑行过来帮忙扶住Jim的时候，Spock正一面确保着人类男孩不会因为自己姿势改变而从扫把上掉下去，一面低着头满草地地找栽下去的Khan。

感谢改造人强悍的体魄，从五米高度坠落，Khan人竟然还算是清醒，Komack裁判及时吹响了比赛中止哨音，然而双方队员看起来都对队长不幸负伤一事群情激愤，事件升级是他们落地后扑上来的守门员McCoy惊呼的一嗓子，“他断掉的肋骨把肺给刺伤了”，至此，魔法学校魁地奇比赛正式升级为学生斗殴事件，在教授们把双方拉开时，Spock震惊地发现自己居然是场上唯一一个还站立着的生物。

自古以来，抢救伤者都是无可争议的优先事项，教授们在用悬浮咒或其他咒语把人救走时，茫然无措，试图追上Jim的Spock被Komack一把拽住了胳膊，被临时宣布为本次事件的罪魁祸首，并喜提“你有的看了，等着退学吧”的威胁一句。

这就是为什么Spock正坐在医疗翼的门口，等待着随便冒出来一个人告诉他，本件事的结论及解决方案。

他先是默默想了会儿霍格沃兹具体的校规校纪，思量自己应该罪不至此，但不管怎么说他还是被卷入了斗殴之中——扪心自问，那正中Khan面部的一扫帚，他实在无法撒谎说出，是扫帚自己失控所致。况且他也不再是那个几岁大的孩子，不能再用情绪失控作为参与斗殴的借口。某种深切的耻辱淹没了他，过去的一个月，他被Jim的行动几次三番干扰的决定也全都帮不上忙，而现在，他几乎是把自己全部的罪过瘫在了世人面前。他深呼吸，想钻出这股没顶的羞耻。他试图背诵霍格沃兹第四章的学生纪律来保持冷静，但他的嗓子还是很干，他的心思无法集中在这上面。

他完全无法控制地想知道Jim怎样了。他很清楚救援及时，Jim的伤势绝不致死。他知道担心是没有用处的，在这儿烦心这个并不能让Jim的伤势出现一丝一毫的好转。但他就是在想Jim，躺在医疗翼里，跟他只有一墙之隔的Jim。他的胃像是打了个结，某种躁动着的东西正在他岌岌可危的自控下轻微地打着转。

七年级的守门员McCoy从医疗翼里走了出来。年长的格兰芬多在混乱中受伤最轻，他在Spock试图阻止其他人涌上来的时候，用身体掩护住了晕倒在草地上的Jim。因为Spock做的很好，所以McCoy只是在混乱中被人踹了几脚，只要简单处理就可以离开医疗翼。见到他的Spock下意识地前倾身子，想问他Jim情况如何。

但McCoy只是飞速地朝他摇了摇脑袋，Spock觉得血一下子冷了，他的心率在攀升，他的血压将要突破标准区间上限，他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，他……他暂时无法理解身体出现的反射。

然而七年级的格兰芬多却用下巴指了指门后，他的口型做出了一句话，Spock足足花费了18.13秒才意识到，那是句“还好”。

“哦，你这是偷偷在给那个小瓦肯人通风报信？”门后面有个男性在说话，他的声音并不沉重，带着一种惯有的轻快。只是Spock思绪里装下的事实在太多，只能无意识地开始分析对方说话的赫兹频率。“没关系嘛，别那么紧张，你可以直接告诉他。”

“我……我可什么都没干，校长。”McCoy打了个磕巴，下一秒，七年级生担忧式的本能又占了上风，“我今晚宵禁前能再来看他吗？”

“啊，我想你误会了一件事，那就是认为医疗翼是校长的地盘，”现在，那个身材微微有点发福，头发斑白，上了岁数，笑起来却很是爽朗的老人也从门后绕了出来，“但实际上它不是。你到底能不能探望我们的小Jim，完全得听医疗翼医生的安排。他说你可以进，你就可以，他说不行，哪怕我是校长，也一样会被赶出来。他在这方面可是相当的一视同仁。”这么说着，校长却对着Spock微微地眨起了眼睛，“或许你晚上可以来试试，McCoy先生？”

七年级的守门员皱着眉头，又往后退了一步，他看起来是真的不知道该怎么应付一个年龄比自己大上太多的人，尤其当那个人不需要他的照料，却又不能当作同辈的朋友来对待的时候，“谢谢。”他咕哝完，丢给瓦肯人一个怪模怪样的眼神，一转眼，就消失在了走廊的转角。

现在，医疗翼的门前只剩下这位上了年纪的校长，和Spock自己了。

这位自他转学后就再没出现过的老人，正用着饶有兴趣的目光盯着Spock，他的声调依旧是轻快的。“坐下，坐下，Spock先生，你完全没必要站起来，别那么拘谨。看到你这个样子实在是让我浑身难受——想不想先来一杯瓦肯的热茶？”

 

* * *

 

 

Spock不想喝瓦肯茶。

他也不打算坐下。

这位执拗的瓦肯人自从校长走出来后就站了起来。他的站姿是谨慎而恭敬的，那是哪怕最讨厌他血统的瓦肯老师也挑不出错来的规范站姿。老人示意他别那么紧张，并丝毫没能减少Spock的戒备之心。事实上，他正警惕地打量着这位上了岁数，却依旧热情到仿佛随时可以撸起袖子出门打球去的校长。老人站着的位置是医疗翼的门口，这扇门后躺着他还没能见到的Jim。

他意识到了校长是想和自己谈谈，可能是为了Komack教授的那句“等着退学吧，小子”。他的思绪围绕着这些混乱的想法剧烈波动，一直到对方突然叹出了一口气，朝着他轻轻笑了笑的时候，他才意识到自己的指甲已经快掐进肉里。

“你有什么事情找我吗，先生？”他尽力让声音听上去温顺，自然。在瓦肯的教育教会了他对规定与年长者的恭顺，然而有时，他零星的情绪却会从句尾的声调泄露而出。Sarek曾建议他持续加强冥想来进行控制，Amenda对他说他只是个还没经历过青春期的小孩子，完全没必要一早就挂上瓦肯式的冰冷面具。不管Spock对这些话的态度为何，他已经打定主意不能让老人从自己的态度中挑出错处来。

虽然在内心的最深处，他依旧认为，要自己为这件事承担全部责任是不公平的。

可他是个瓦肯人，他确实把Khan从扫帚上踹了下去。比起为不公而怨怼，他更应该感到愧疚。

他是真的很想知道Jim怎么样了。

试图将所有的思绪隐藏在咬住的嘴唇后，他却怎么也不能挪开与校长对上的视线。那双橄榄绿的眼睛正忙着观察他，他知道，这可能就是为什么他偏要迎难而上。

最终，还是老人垂下了头，主动错开了他们的眼神。

“你只有像这样倔起来的时候才让我觉得，我面对的是一个13岁的小孩，Spock先生。有什么问题想问我的吗？”

他想问的问题多了，但哪一个他都不确定，在这个人面前问出来是否是恰当的。他飞快地垂下眼睛，从里面挑出了一个。“你们会怎么处置我？”他问。“Komack教授要求我留在这儿，哪都不许去。”

这是个足够安全的问题，既不至于无足轻重到惹恼他人，也不至于轻易让对方猜到自己心中的实际想法。

校长歪着脑袋想了想，他故意歪头的动作有一点点的有趣，让人联想起某个人类小孩来。“我相信Komack先生只是在迁怒于你，他发完脾气后，应该就不记得把你留在这儿的事了。我之后会为这个跟他谈谈的。”他又眨起漂亮的绿眼睛。“但我还是希望你不要为这事生气，他对每个人都是如此，专门因为这个而不开心可不怎么值当。不过当然啦，我猜你会告诉我说，瓦肯人不会生气之类？”

最后一个问句稍稍带上了一点亲善的意味，尤其当问话的人还在拼命地朝着他眨着眼睛的时候，但Spock没有接过校长向他递来的橄榄枝。“Komack先生是我的任课老师之一，而我的任务正是在未来的几年内，于各位老师的指导下尽可能低汲取知识。”他只是双手背在身后，一板一眼地保证说，“因此，我不会对他产生任何不利于学习的负面情感。那会降低效率，不合逻辑。”

然后，他就眼睁睁地看着面前的老人笑弯了腰。

“‘不会产生任何不利于学习的负面情感’……这真像彻头彻尾的瓦肯人才会有的说辞。”

他因为这句话而微微瑟缩，虽然他脸上的神情完全没有改变过。“我就是一个彻头彻尾的瓦肯人，先生。”

“哦，对不起，Spock，我并不是你想象中的那个意思。我只是觉得，怎么说呢，非常地棘手。你让我感到了棘手——十三岁的小孩不应该像你这样的紧张，你明白吗？我每说一句，你似乎都要想出后面的七八步来。如果你下国际象棋，你就会发现这样是赢不了的，当你被过多的想法给绊住的时候，你会作茧自缚地输掉比赛。”

他觉得老校长说了一堆他听不明白的东西，但这并不妨碍他认真地点头，“我记住了，先生。”

“好吧，你每天记住的东西很多，但我希望你能尤其多想想这一句——我似乎永远都不能在第一面时就得到年轻人们的喜欢，不管是什么样的年轻人都不行。他们总是对我这个臭老头子充满了警觉。”他最后一句是讲给他自己听的。“时代是真的在变，或许我该习惯习惯自己招人烦，而非讨人喜欢的新设定了。”

这句话不知为何地，却让少年的瓦肯人心生起了愧疚。他手足无措地停顿片刻，想着如果Jim在这里的话或许就好了（他或许只有在Jim面前才可以表现得那般自如，甚至能够直接告诉对方请不要再抄自己的变形课作业。所以，为什么他只有在面对Jim时才能轻松起来？）。“我也并非那个意思。”他试图道歉。“我并不讨厌您。”

他的拘谨让他把这话说的比想象的还要磕磕巴巴。他的脸色苍白，如果不是个瓦肯人，他甚至会觉得自己整齐的刘海儿都因为那种极不自在的感觉而变的乱糟糟起来。他想自己到底还是把这次谈话给搞砸了。

然而就当他对此开始坚信不疑的时候，那个人类却抬起眼，朝着他狡黠地笑了笑。这害得Spock连身子都紧张地绷起来了，他下意识地以为自己踩中了一个陷阱。他不该如此笨拙地表露自己的感情，那是极为可耻的。

校长就这么又打量了他一会儿，最终也只是笑了笑，轻轻拍了拍他的肩，顺水将他往医疗翼的门口推了几步。

“我想我这个校长到底还是有点特殊权限。”他笑眯眯地说，“某位唠唠叨叨的医生正在里面给人上药，他一时半会儿应该注意不到病房的情形，你可以赶紧进去看看你想看的人——当然啦，如果被逮到，你可不能说是我让你进去的。哦，对了，还有，我们医疗翼的负责人很不幸地八卦至极，所以我猜想他不会反感看到小崽子们伉俪情深的爱情故事，尤其当小崽子是金头发的人类和黑头发的瓦肯人的时候。所以如果你真被他逮到，试试这个，说不定——他不仅不赶你走，还会请你吃饼干呢。”

这又一次把完全搞不清楚自己有没有踩中陷阱的Spock给搞得晕头转向，他的脚带着他无意识地朝着医疗翼快走了几步，才想起来要抗议说，自己和Jim才不是什么“伉俪情深”。

但当他回过头，才发现，刚刚还站在原地的校长，已经悄无声息地不见了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我发现我不仅不能放弃TOS串场，甚至串场组还有增殖的趋势——但反正Spock终于进病房了我可以安心躺下了（bushi）
> 
> 明天我要考科目二，不知道有没有时间更新……到时候再说吧我放弃了思考。


	4. Chapter 4

 

医务室里躺满了人。只有Hikaru Sulu是坐在门口床上的。黑头发的击球手被人下了一个变种的绑腿咒，然而咒立停却没能起效，于是医疗翼的医生就不得不先把其他人治疗好，然后一个个“拷问”到底是谁下的恶咒。这位日裔的年轻人朝他微微笑了笑，“总比塔朗泰拉舞要强，”他还自我安慰，“不然他们得把我塞到一个空教室里，我能把命都给跳没掉。还有，Jim在最里面那床，他已经醒了，但医生不许他多说话，他正无聊着呢。”

Spock不理解为什么所有人都认定了，他走进这间医疗翼是为了寻找Jim，但这确实方便了他，让他不必踮着脚，顺着病床一个个地望过去。在确认了Jim的大致方位后，接下来只需要横穿整个病房——这比想象中的要困难许多，因为整个房间里横陈着各种各样的病床，简单的推论就可以知道它们全都是为了救急变出来的。那些被随手变出来的床上用品充满着各自主人的爱好与特色，格兰芬多红枕套，印着莫斯科冬宫和龙的小被单，用如尼文写着“我总有一天要发明出星舰给你们看”的炼金术床单……途中，一个变成了猪头的斯莱特林冲他哼哼，他停住脚，凝神思考了半晌都无法参透这个斯莱特林的用意，只好从桌上随便捡了个苹果塞进猪嘴里，然后挤过他继续往前走去。

金发的男孩躺在最里面的床上，正瞪着那双蓝天鹅绒似的大眼睛，下意识地咬着大拇指，身为导火索的他看起来反倒是这里最无辜，也是最健康的那个。如果不是因为上衣被卷到肩膀，露出的胸膛上绕着绷带和夹板，Spock很有可能会错以为Jim实际上是在格兰芬多的宿舍里，躺在自己的铺位上，一边翻麻瓜们的连环画册，一边咬着拇指，做着关于superhero的白日美梦。

他甚至还在看到瓦肯人后，顺势吹出了一个呼哨——虽然不管是力度还是长度，都要比之前要轻短上许多。“嘿。你知道吗？他们竟然把一堆斯莱特林摆在我旁边，我醒来，差点又被他们的臭味给熏晕过去。”

确实，大概把他们送进医务室的教授们并没有把他们按学院摆放的心情，所以三四个斯莱特林的队员正昏睡在Jim周围的床上——大多看起来很眼熟，否认1.31小时前Spock的拳头已经认识过他们了是不合逻辑的。他微微停顿了一秒，感到了货真价实的内疚，却只好暂时假装没看见地又将视线挪回到Jim身上。人类盯着他的动作，不知为何突然笑得浑身都抖了下，这个动作未免过于剧烈，以至于随即男孩就倒吸一口冷气终止了动作。Spock试探性地碰了碰绷带外的部分。

“没，还没好，早着呢。你以为是种狐媚子，扔一个，马上就能蹿两个？嘶——别碰我腰，痒，我一笑又得痛抽过去。”

他的指尖上竟然同时跳跃着疼痛与蓬勃的欢乐，仿佛被眼镜蛇咬过的圣诞节，不合逻辑，还令人费解——Spock只是想检查Jim的伤势，他并未试图触碰对方的情感，毕竟在未经允许的情况下与非心灵感应种族构造链接，会严重违反瓦肯人公认的道德观。然而他就是触碰到了，甚至那触碰比往常的任何一次都要来得更加活跃。他现在可以“ **看** ”到他。小小的，却从不间断地跃动着的火焰，被盛放在一个灿烂的光球之中。它看起来是如此的明亮，以至于即使挪开灵魂的眼睛，也会给人留下一片青紫的目眩。

“他说骨头的位置卡得不对。”Jim还在说，“用魔咒直接恢复的话可能会伤及内脏器官，保险起见，不如让他们慢慢长。我说我不在乎，我只想快点恢复，好离开这个被斯莱特林熏臭了的医疗翼，结果那家伙居然骂我不知好歹。难以想象，我得在这儿待到明天早起——真是噩梦，如果我三更半夜被人发现横尸在床，请记得凶手就是斯莱特林的改造人。他们团伙作案，我保证。”

“我很确信这里并没有任何人要真的至你于死地，之前的冲突也只是由于极限运动增加的肾上腺素扰乱了决策的稳健性……”现在，那团火焰轻轻跳动了一下，几乎高兴到要哼起了歌。“……你在开玩笑。”他难以置信。

“坐，坐下，Spock。”Jim在轻轻扮了个鬼脸后，转而拉住他的胳膊，叫他坐下来。

Jim身上有伤，让他吃力地拽着自己不合逻辑。于是他只得顺势坐在了床的边角上。Jim甚至想撑起身子再往里面挪一些，他几乎能够感受到男孩强行挪动身体时传来的尖锐痛楚，那被包裹在火焰之中，火焰本身却只是变得更加明亮。人类枕着纯白色的枕头，面色苍白，几乎不剩多少血色，然而露出的笑容却比任何一次都要来得更加心满意足。

Spock不能理解，他仿佛将要触碰到一个谜题的核心，那东西来得如此的简单又美丽，似乎只要掀开帷幕就可以轻松地发现它。 **他甚至已经知道那是什么了** ，他只是不能理解。

这让他下意识缩回了之前蹭着Jim皮肤的手指。他不该这么做的，他走得太远了。剧烈运动后的激素改变同样影响到了他，让他没能在第一时间断开两人间的触碰。但一个足够完美的心灵屏障也可以阻止此类事件的发生，它应该是瓦肯人与其他物种接触的第二道防护。Spock又想起了自己的屏障，他在今早冥想时还做过确认，那砖墙是完美的，它足够坚硬，可以将外部世界阻隔在平和的内心之外。然而冲突过后，或许这易守难攻的堡垒也一并遭到了损坏，他需要进行一番检查。

瓦肯人竭力地将整个事件归因至此，并不合逻辑地视图忽视内心不断升腾的记忆。早在之前，他就已经发现了男孩的触碰比其他人要来得更加“鲜明”，对手腕的简单触碰就足以让他产生烙伤般的疼痛感。他事后多次检查了壁垒，还通过不经意地在更衣间交换物品时，擦过其他人的手腕来确认这一状况——他对Jim的情绪比对其他人要更敏感，只对Jim。他知道，但他 **不能** 理解。

他徒劳地坐在Jim的床边，又环视了一圈房间。这里的每一个人，现在看起来都是普通的人类小孩，哪怕是改造人，也依旧处在人类的区间范畴。他们平时绝不会凶狠至此，然而情绪一旦失控，所有物种都将会沦为欲望的奴隶。Surak曾经提醒过他们，让他们不要和祖先一样沦为不知自制的野兽。可他从小就比其他小孩更容易受到感情的干扰……Spock，看着他们。他心里某个部分严厉地想着，这里每一个躺着的的人，他们都是你罪过的证明。三倍的力量却无法做到自控……

有什么东西却在此时轻轻碰了碰他的腰，“Spock，你在想什么？”

他依旧能看到那团火，只是因为距离拉远，所以模糊得看不真切，然而那团火确实在那儿。

_他看起来就像是准备离开。_

“不。”他下意识地回答，却又觉得哪里不对。

 _他想事情的样子可真好看，我从没见过像他这样沉默的小孩。_ 火焰在轻微地颤动。 _其实我见过，我撒了谎。可他们谁的眼睛都不会和他那样，每当他的眼睛突然抬起来，都会漂亮得像是泼了墨的夜空。_

他几乎可以说是恐惧地看着那光了。

 _他怎么了？_ 它不安地闪烁。 _他为什么这么看着我？_

Spock站了起来。有什么极细微的东西因为这猛然拉开的距离被扯断了，就像是不小心落在衣服上的蛛丝。他定了定心神，终于重新看向了Jim的脸。

“Spock？”人类皱着眉头，把他细细地端详了会儿。“你需要去叫医生吗？我不会因为你需要医生而笑话你的，你知道吧？”

这让瓦肯人越发地心烦意乱起来，“不……”他说。“我在想比赛的事。”虽然只有最开始的几秒，但这不是撒谎。

Jim抿起嘴唇，古怪地瞧着他。不过之后的笑容倒是恢复了往日里的水准。“你不用真那么担心，”他的声音充满了恳切的说服力，“打架这种事其实经常会有，况且有些人根本就没有受伤，他们只是一看到教授冲过来就趴在地下装死。只有你会傻乎乎地站在那儿等着被抓，但这不意味你要承担任何的责任。你保护了我，记得吗？”

瓦肯人的记忆又被拉扯回1.57小时以前，他不想承认自己其实对此存在什么太过明显的印象了，他只能想起他把Jim放到草地上，mccoy说他的肋骨捅穿了他的肺，他试图寻求教授们的帮助。冲撞，呐喊，情绪，Jim需要更多空气，他得保护他。

Spock摇了摇头。

Jim凝视了会儿他，突然又笑，“你要是告诉我你后悔了，”他半是威胁地说，“我会难过到心都碎了的。啊，我的心已经碎了，连渣都没剩下，看到了吗，坏蛋？”

Spock不知道自己该对此作何反应，但Jim看起来已经感到满意了。“这就对了，Spock，”他漫不经心地调整好一个新的睡姿，甚至还懒洋洋地打起了哈欠，“你根本就不适合苦大仇深的表情，那是对你那张清秀面孔的犯罪……我可能要稍稍睡一会儿，我真不该说那么多话，现在吸口气我都觉得肺要炸了。”

“我不能说我为你终于遵从了医嘱而感到高兴。我去叫人来。”

这让人类微微做了个苦脸，他冲着Spock皱起了自己的鼻鼻鼻鼻鼻子。“不要。”他干脆地说。“满屋子的斯莱特林呢，我不能在这种时候丢脸——你现在的表情简直可以和Bones配对，成了，我肺还疼着呢，别啰嗦了，好吗？”

他最后一句故意把语气放得软软的，也就让本来便心烦意乱着的瓦肯人无法再坚持。计谋得逞的Jim又朝着Spock勾了勾手。Spock迟疑了，他不想离Jim过近，那在黑暗的海洋上浮沉的光亮是一种诱惑，尤其在他还不确定自己壁垒的情况（并已经有可能在碰触中构造了简易链接的情况下）。然而他又想，如果自己屈服于这个念头而不肯凑过去，那么才是对自己的渴望认了输。所以他最终还是勉强地将脸凑近了一点。

你完全不能想象一个在绷带中上了夹板的人到底是以怎样的一种力量才能拽着瓦肯人的衣领坐起来的。他直接在Spock的额头上 **烙** 下了一个吻，热情，滚烫，然后猛地撒手，伴随着倒在床上的声响发出了一声哀嚎。

“得了，Spock先生。”他还说。“我这就算是嫖了你，你跟我都可以安心地睡大觉啦。你也别总愁眉苦脸的，实在迈不过去心里的坎，你完全可以说都怪我忘恩负义或者随便什么的王八蛋。都是我折腾的你。所以，开心点，好吗？”

Spock不知道该怎么和Jim说。

他觉得自己注定是迈不过去了。


End file.
